dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Barokian relations with other countries
Canada Canada was the first nation to recognize Barokia and as a result, the two are very friendly to each other. Most of the technology used in Barokia's profitable film and television dubbing industry is imported from Canada. The current Canadian ambassador to Barokia is George Hayes (born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada in 1952). The current Barokian ambassador to Canada is Basya Wadrah (born in Amraqa in 1980). China Barokia is one of the few nations to recognize both the People's Republic of China and the Republic of China on Taiwan. China recognized Barokia in 1941, whilst Barokia recognized Taiwan in 1985. An attempt by Beijing to withdraw ties to Barokia failed due to blocked loopholes in a 1960 agreement made between the Communists on the mainland and Barokia. The current Chinese ambassador to Barokia is Ji Tingting (born in British Hong Kong in 1962) whilst the current Taiwanese ambassador to Barokia is See-Yeh Bang (born in Keelung, Taiwan in 1953). The current Barokian ambassador to China is Kang Shujiao (born in Guangzhou, Republic of China in 1940), whilst the current Barokian ambassador to Taiwan is Wahidur Mahradir IX (born in Bahezki in 1982) Celdonia Celdonia has had relations with Barokia since it's founding. Barokia was the first country to recognize it and many ethnic Barokians live there. The current Celdonian ambassador to Barokia is Rui Pucelli (born in Solvaliu City, Celdonia in 1969). The current Barokian ambassador to Celdonia is Daras Afaf Al-Dashar (born in Bahezki in 1945). Conlandia El Kadsre After turmoil between the two nations during the Vlokozu Union era prior to Barokia joining the Arab League in the Pacific Pact, the two nations continue to have friendly relations. The current El Kadsreian ambassador to Barokia is Jacque Darah (born in Romrac, Vlokozu Union in 1976). The current Barokian ambassador to El Kadsre is Sayah Koki (born in Khilali in 1965). Israel Barokia does not recognize Israel but still has diplomatic relations with it due to a 1962 agreement the two nations signed. Israel's top exports to Barokia are mining equipment, some oil, and DVD recording equipment. The current Israeli ambassador to Barokia is Hiram Rao (born in Kaifeng, China in 1942). The current Barokian ambassador to Israel is Qaddi Govasha (born in Fusid City in 1963). Japan Japan is the first Asian country to recognize Barokia. The Japanese and the Barokians are very friendly with each other. The current Japanese ambassador to Barokia is Yoshi Ben Kagami (born in Fukushima, Japan in 1976). The current Barokian ambassador to Japan is Ping Ping Chahuán (born in Xi'an, China in 1983). Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia and Barokia have nice relationship with each other, even though Barokia gained independence from Saudi Arabia and the UK. 30% of Barokia's oil industry are oil exported from Saudi Arabia. The current Saudi ambassador to Barokia is Yased Bekethir (born in Gezmad, Barokia in 1968). The current Barokian ambassador to Saudi Arabia is Sheikh Ben Hazaddi Nisa (born in Amman, Jordan in 1950). United States Barokia has positive relations with the United States. The United States' main exports to Barokia are film stock and vegetables. The current American ambassador to Barokia is Daniel van Vollenhoven (born in Earth, Texas, U.S. in 1961). The current Barokian ambassador to the United States is Mirko Atanasijević (born in Sarajevo, SR Bosnia & Herzegovina, Yugoslavia in 1957). Category:Barokia Category:Foreign relations Category:Relations